


Smoke and Mirrors

by PersonalSpin



Series: keep starting fires [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Top Jesse McCree, hole in the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin
Summary: Hanzo wants to try something.Based on toastedtwink's art (link in notes).





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen toastedtwink's art, please do yourself a favour:  
> https://toastedtwink.tumblr.com/post/168763123151/consensual-hole-in-the-wall-kink-featuring-one
> 
> This can be read as a sequel to 'where I wanna be' but you don't have to have read that one. The title is because the WIP file was 'holeysmokes.docx' and I have no shame.

Hanzo asks with his head on McCree's chest, lube and come still drying between his thighs. Like he thinks Jesse would be more accommodating after a mind-blowing orgasm -- he isn't _wrong_ but it’s the principle of the matter.

"Jesse?" he starts, propping his chin up on Jesse's chest. It digs in a little but he doesn't mind.

"Yeah, sweetpea?" he grunts. If Jesse hadn't just had a mind-blowing orgasm he probably would have paid more mind to Hanzo's tone. As it is, he’s blissfully running fingertips up and down his sweetheart's back as he idly considers getting cleaned up against staying tangled up together.

"There is... something I wish to try."

That does get Jesse's attention. He cranes his head down to look at Hanzo, who's giving him an oddly intense look. "This a sexual thing?" he asks. Hanzo nods and doesn't look away, though he looks like he might want to. "Tell me about it?"

Hanzo does tell him, slowly, as though he has to handpick each word as he says it. McCree doesn't interrupt him, and when Hanzo's done, he lies back and considers it. Hanzo tries to let him but he starts squirming almost immediately. "It is OK if this is not something you wish to try, I enjoy what we do already, it is fine-"

He starts to get up but Jesse is quick to catch him around the waist and keep him from running away from their bed. "Hold on a moment, darlin', I ain't even said anything yet," he says, chuckling, but Hanzo is stiff as a board under his hands. "I have a question, if you don't mind answering?"

"Of course. Ask."

Jesse scratches at his beard and shrugs. "I guess I'm just curious what the appeal is?"

"I would say... part of it is being used for another's pleasure," Hanzo says, just as slow and not relaxing an inch. Jesse rubs small circles at his hip as he listens. "Being treated as though my pleasure is unimportant, with no option but to take what is given to me." He's starting to flush, going red from his face down to his chest. It's supremely distracting. "The anonymity, a-and the thrill, how dirty it feels-"

"It's kinky," Jesse says. Hanzo nods and his blush deepens. "I can work with that. Are we ourselves in this scenario? Am I still Jesse and you Hanzo?” McCree has mercy on him when it seems Hanzo’s words have dried up, leaving him sitting there mutely looking at anything that isn’t him. “You don’t gotta answer right now. Let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep, sweetheart. And Hanzo?” he says as he stands. Hanzo looks back at him with a uncertain frown wrinkling his brow -- Jesse cups his face between his palms and kisses his brow until it smoothes out. “I ain’t sayin’ no. I gotta figure out how it’ll work but...”

McCree bites his lip as he considers it and a delicious spark zips down his spine. Yeah, he definitely ain’t saying no. Hanzo takes his flesh hand and kisses his knuckles with a shy smile, and if Jesse hadn’t been committed to making this work before, he sure as hell is now.

It doesn’t take much convincing for Winston to give them a night off base -- Jesse just has to insinuate he’s planning something special for Hanzo and the big guy is trippin’ all over himself to accommodate them. There will undoubtedly be rumours that Jesse’s plannin’ on proposing and he ain’t rushin’ to correct them.

Hanzo takes longer to come to him. It must have taken all his nerves to ask and McCree knows what it’s like to build yourself up like that whilst preparing for the worst, so he lets Hanzo run away until he gets comfy with getting what he wants. He’s rewarded when Hanzo stalks up to him at the shooting range, the intense look on his face tellin’ him all he needs to know. “We will be ourselves in this scenario,” he says in a tone that brooks no argument.

Jesse only grins and tips his hat back. “That mean I can still use the pet names?” Judging by Hanzo’s blush and the stubborn line of his jaw, he’s hit the nail on the head. “Alright, sugarplum. Let me know when ya want this to happen and we’ll do it.”

“You have not... changed your mind?” Hanzo says, a little uncertainty cracking that fearsome look.

Jesse takes a step towards him and winds his arms around his waist, gently drawing him in so Hanzo can still escape if he wants to. He puts his hands on Jesse’s chest, tangling his fingers in his serape, with that vulnerable, stubborn look now being directed at McCree’s collarbones. “Naw, darlin’.” Jesse smirks, giving Hanzo’s waist a small squeeze. “I like everything we do too but this sounds like fun. And thank you for trustin’ me enough to tell me, I know it was hard and I appreciate it. There anythin’ else ya wanted to tell me, any limits ya got?”

Hanzo snorts but the raw look in his eyes fades. “Make sure it is a nice motel, McCree.”

“Anything for you, peaches.” And then, because he can, he plants a sloppy kiss to the side of Hanzo’s nose that makes his face scrunch up real cute.

They head out to the motel on a quiet day the next week, having left Winston with strict instructions that they _were not to be disturbed_ short of Talon raiding the Watchpoint. The room they get is small but clean with a single double bed in the middle and an ensuite bathroom. McCree drops their bag onto the floor as he surveys the room, hands on his hips. Hanzo’s fairly buzzing with an energy Jesse hopes isn’t too nervous as he goes about grabbing the towels and laying them out over the bed, fussing with them until they’re exactly to his liking. Jesse’s got it too, humming under his skin in anticipation.

“Still wanna go ahead with this, sunshine?” he asks. “Ya still know yer safeword if ya need a break and if ya need to stop completely, right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hanzo snaps. It doesn’t instil any confidence in McCree until he turns to look at him with a smoulder that he can almost feel, a heated touch from his neck down to his boots. He doesn’t doubt him after that. “Help me set up the curtain.”

They hang a sheet over the bed -- the most important part of the set-up, necessary for the illusion. That McCree is just an anonymous john come to let out a little steam with a pretty hole. Jesse tries to get into the right headspace as he watches Hanzo adjust the sheet so that only his hips will be visible, his legs hanging over the end of the bed. Perfect to be held up as Jesse slides in.

Hanzo shifts on his feet and jerks, his cheeks down to his neck going blotchy. Jesse wonders if that was the plug shifting against his insides, keeping him full up and open for him. He has to adjust himself in his jeans, his cock pushing uncomfortably against the front of his jeans. “We about ready?” he asks, voice rough.

Hanzo casts a critical eye over the bed, the curtain, and the rest of the room, before nodding stiffly. “Yes. Go into the bathroom, I’ll prepare myself. Come back in five minutes.”

“Kiss me before I go?” Jesse asks.

Hanzo strides over to him and pulls him down by the back of the neck, plunging his tongue into his mouth in a searing kiss. Jesse tries to give as good as he gets but he ends up just holding on to Hanzo, groaning deeply when he licks over his teeth and bites down on his bottom lip meanly. He’s sure he has to be giving Hanzo bruises with how hard he squeezes at his waist but he knows Hanzo’s leaving his own marks with his fingers and teeth. Hanzo pulls away, leaving McCree breathless and dazed, and smirks at him before giving him a chaste peck. “Five minutes,” he reminds him.

“I hear ya, pumpkin,” Jesse says weakly. His knees are definitely weak as he hobbles to the bathroom, and he has no doubt Hanzo’s about to take him for a ride.

***

Hanzo lies back on the bed in the middle of the strange hotel room, naked save for the shirt bunched up under his arms. He flips up the curtain and slides his legs under, positioning his ass so it sits perilously at the edge of the towel-covered mattress.

He reaches under himself and pulls out the toy before unceremoniously dropping it on to the carpet. His hole feels so cold and vulnerable, and lube is already leaking out of him -- anybody could walk in and see him on his back, _presenting_. Somebody would, and that sends a shiver down Hanzo’s spine. A stranger was going to touch him, fuck him, whilst knowing nothing about him. Hanzo is just a warm hole for his cock -- he has to fight the need to reach back under the curtain and start fisting his cock, already half-hard. Despite his nerves, and he is a little nervous no matter how ridiculous he tells himself it is, he’s eager for it and more than ready.

He pulls the curtain back into place over his waist and waits. It feels like an eternity, during which Hanzo debates whether to remove his shirt and tries to get comfortable on the wrinkled towel. In truth it must only be a handful of minutes before a door opens and Hanzo hears footsteps on the thin carpet. They don’t speak as they approach him, and Hanzo feels the foolish urge to cover himself or to close his legs. That is what they are both here for, after all.

“Howdy, darlin’,” the man says, in a thick, warm drawl. An American, Hanzo thinks, and tries not to let his derision show. Big hands rest on Hanzo’s knees and glide up his thighs, against the grain so he feels shivery and tingly all over. “Yer gorgeous, ain’t ya?” He chuckles and then those big hands are lifting Hanzo’s cock from where it’s resting on his stomach. “Look good enough to eat.”

The pool of precum below his naval immediately starts to cool -- Hanzo wonders if there’s a thin line connecting his damp cock to his stomach, if the precum he can feel spilling down his shaft on to the stranger’s fist breaks the tenuous connection. The man swipes a thumb over his slit, hard enough to make him gasp, and then there’s a sucking sound Hanzo can’t identify until the American speaks. “Taste as good as you look, sugar.”

Hanzo throws his arms over his face and bites his lip to keep from gasping or moaning. That’s so _filthy_ -

The American squeezes his dick just a little too hard. The high whine Hanzo lets out feels like it’s pulled straight from his gut, full of need -- his stomach muscles twitch as the man lets go of him with a low laugh. “That’s all you’re getting from me. If you come at all tonight it’ll be on my cock.”

Hanzo groans quietly and almost nods, humiliation warring with arousal in his head and both making his dick twitch. The reminder that his own pleasure is inconsequential makes him light-headed. He had expected to be grabbed and split open on a dick but the man seems to be enjoying simply running his hands over Hanzo’s body making appreciative noises as he grips and squeezes at his thick waist and the muscles of his thighs. He never strays near Hanzo’s cock except to lightly brush over his balls, which is all the warning Hanzo gets before the stranger’s thumb is pressing against his entrance.

“All wet for me,” the American murmurs. He sinks in to the knuckle easily, earning Hanzo another pleased chuckle as he starts to pump his thumb. Hanzo bites down on his lip harder and tries to move his hips with him, wanting more. “Still so tight though, and _needy_. They not been treating ya right, honey? Gotta come here and spread yer legs for random strangers to get fucked the way ya need?”

Hanzo whimpers weakly and rolls his hips harder, fucking himself on the stranger’s hand. The stranger laughs as he grabs Hanzo behind the knee, manhandling him into spreading wider until Hanzo’s thighs burn and the man can slot himself up against this body. The rough fabric of his jeans is exquisite agony against the soft skin of Hanzo’s inner thighs, and he can’t hold back the desperate noise he makes, mouth open and gasping. The stranger’s hand doesn’t stop moving, pumping in short thrusts that do nothing but stoke the fire in Hanzo’s gut and make his toes curl.

“Maybe I should make ya come like this and fuck you after,” he says in a tone like he’s discussing the weather. “Get ya nice and open for me.”

Hanzo whimpers aloud at the thought and twitches his legs around him to drag closer. He gets a loud slap against his thigh for his trouble, the man’s large hand rubs away the sting until Hanzo is warm and buzzing. For a moment though Hanzo had felt his cock through his jeans, a hard bulge Hanzo wants with a hot, shivery need that lances down his spine and pools behind his navel.

“None of that now, yer not the one callin’ the shots here. Don’t you worry, sweetness,” the American says in a low growl. “I aim to give ya just what yer slutty hole needs. Gonna make you sing for me.”

He draws back only enough to unzip his jeans. Hanzo has to bite back a cry when he pulls out his thumb but is powerless against the groan that comes from deep in his chest at the first touch of the American’s cock against his thigh. Everywhere they’re touching makes Hanzo feel overheated -- he’s so ready to be fucked and filled, he no longer cares how loud and desperate he sounds.

The man grabs his hips and pulls him where he wants him, pinning him down with strong hands. “Easy there, sweetheart. Y’can take it, I know ya can, ya open up so easy for me,” he rambles lowly, rubbing himself over Hanzo’s hole, spreading the lube as his cockhead nudges insistently at his balls. He’s blood hot and so large, making Hanzo twitch just at the size of him. Oh Gods, he is _big_!

Hanzo is reduced to a gasping, twitching mess by his teasing, thighs trembling around the stranger’s thick waist and hands clutching desperately at the pillows under his head for something to hold on to as the man presses in. There’s a moment of resistance, while Hanzo holds his breath and doubts he can take him, but it all rushes out in a deep groan the stranger echoes as he slides in. Hanzo is so wet and open, it’s obscenely easy, and his cock gives a violent jerk as the pleasure in his gut suddenly becomes too much.

“Ah!” Hanzo cries out, his hands flying down to slap against the stranger’s torso. His thighs twitch and shake around the man’s waist, his stomach jumping with each splash of precum that comes spurting out of his cock. If the man knows how close Hanzo is, he gives no hint of it as he pushes in to the hilt. His hips are pressed tight to Hanzo’s for only a moment before he draws back an inch and snaps his hips forward, punching out a gasped “fuck!” from Hanzo.

His eyes roll back and he’s chewing on his lip hard, drooling escaping out of the side of his mouth as the American starts to fuck him into the shape of his cock. The last thread of his control is all that’s keeping Hanzo from coming but the man isn’t making it easy. There’s sparks in his eyes and he can’t seem to stop moaning. “F-fuck,” Hanzo curses again as the the man grinds against him, pressing his cock deeper. He switches to short, hard thrusts that keep Hanzo teetering on the edge of coming and his cock leaking messily all over his stomach, never letting Hanzo catch his breath before the man fucks another groan out of him.

“Ya look so good around me, sugar,” the man groans as he pulls back until only his cockhead is stretching Hanzo’s rim. “Plan to ruin ya for anyone else.” He hitches Hanzo’s leg up, draping it over his elbow, and thrusts forward hard.

The angle is just right to hit Hanzo’s prostate, and it’s more than enough to send Hanzo tumbling over. He comes on the stranger’s cock with a sharp gasp, sparks shooting down his legs and exploding in his eyes as Hanzo comes on to the curtain between them, moaning at each messy spurt. “I’m coming! I’m com-!” he says breathlessly.

The American hums and keeps bouncing him on his cock. His fingers are bruising the thick muscles at Hanzo’s waist as he pulls him back on to his cock over and over, wringing his orgasm out of him until Hanzo is limp and drooling against the mattress. “Yes, yes!” Hanzo cries, twitching his hips up to try and meet his thrusts. Each thrust leaves him aching and over-sensitive, crying out at too much at the same time his heels are digging into the man’s back and thigh to beg him for more, harder.

It doesn’t matter, the American is holding him where he wants him, fucking him as he wants, and Hanzo lets out a gut-deep moan. His cock is still half-hard, twitching in the sweat and come that’s pooled on his skin, but that’s nothing compared to the white-hot ball in his gut that leaves him gasping for air and shivering at every touch.

“There you go, precious,” the stranger coos. He slides a hand under the curtain and cups Hanzo’s plush chest, thumbing at his nipple in silent promise.

“Yes!” Hanzo sobs, the only word he can think in that moment, and the man pinches at his nipple, tugging cruelly until Hanzo’s arching up off the bed and howling. Everything blurs into pleasure-pain, the bruises at his hips and the ache of his nipple tangling up with the steady pressure on his prostate until Hanzo can’t tell which is which and can only yell in delicious agony, clawing at the sheets and slapping his hand into the American’s torso. “Ah, ah, ah!”

The man keeps fucking him hard and fast, grunting out endearments and filthy praise with every groan. “Ya love it, don’t ya, baby. Love gettin’ fucked by my cock, love takin’ it, look so good doin’ it too,” the American moans, squeezing Hanzo’s chest. Eventually his pace falters as his fat cock pulses inside Hanzo. “ _Goddamn_.” He pulls out slowly, his cock still twitching. Hanzo can feel some of his come spatter across his thigh and leak out of his used hole, even when he moans and tries to clench down to keep it inside.

“More,” Hanzo rasps. He has to reach down and spread himself with a hand, his legs have been fucked to uselessness. “More!”

The stranger chuckles roughly as he pushes back in. “That’s a good look on ya,” he says casually, as if he isn’t rocking his hips and plucking at Hanzo’s sore nipple. “All fucked-out and sloppy. Yer so loose anybody could slide right in, keep that slutty hole of yers filled up.”

A deep flush spreads over Hanzo’s neck and down his chest, and it’s all he can do to cover his face with a shaking hand and let out one breathless “ah!” after another as the stranger drags his cock through the mess he’s made of Hanzo.

He pulls out a final time, letting Hanzo’s leg down slowly and stepping back. If Hanzo’s half as wrecked as he feels, he must make quite a sight -- his hole red and puffy, come leaking out, with bruises on his thighs and hips. The stranger groans as he zips up his jeans and gives Hanzo’s leg a pat. “Thanks, darlin’, I really needed that. Be seein’ ya.”

The American walks away and distantly Hanzo hears a door open and close. He lies in the mess of come and lube, sweat cooling on his skin as he blinks slowly up at the ceiling. His thoughts feel like they come to him as though through a fog before they slowly drift away again, and it seems more effort than it’s worth to move.

The door opens once more and soft footsteps hurry over to Hanzo before warm hands cup his face. McCree leans over him with an anxious smile, stroking a thumb over the edge of his goatee and seemingly not caring about the drool. “Hey beautful.”

Hanzo hums and flails a hand in his direction, smacking him in the shoulder before he can reach up and tangle his fingers in his hair. The kiss they share is chaste and far too brief, as Hanzo lets him know with a disappointed whine. Jesse chuckles and pecks him on the cheek before drawing back. “I’ll kiss ya as much as ya like once yer all cleaned up, I promise. Want to pamper ya a little, you’ve been so good for me.”

Hanzo sighs and melts into the bed as Jesse fusses over him. It is... nice to be cared for after sex. McCree enjoys this part as much if not more than the act itself, and he’s gone to great lengths to make sure Hanzo knows that. It was difficult to allow himself the simple pleasure of a lover caring for him at first; now Hanzo can’t imagine being without Jesse’s warm, gentle hands.

He cleans between Hanzo’s legs with a damp cloth, keeping his touch as light as he can but even that is enough to make Hanzo hiss and flinch away. “I know, baby, I’m sorry.”

“Hush,” Hanzo rasps. His eyes have fallen shut at some point but he knows Jesse is lingering on the darkening bruises he left on him. McCree chuckles and swipes the cloth across his belly.

“Do ya think ya can move for me?” Hanzo lets out another petulant whine and Jesse shushes him, rubbing his fingers through Hanzo’s hair until he purrs and goes limp. “Just enough that I can get rid of the towels? You’ll be so much more comfortable like that, sweetheart.”

Hanzo grunts but rolls over enough that Jesse can retrieve the towels. He moves the curtain away and Hanzo blushes at the mess he made of it, but then Jesse’s crawling into bed with him and he can hide his red face against his chest. “There ya go. Ya warm enough, comfy?” he asks as he pulls the blanket over them and rubs the cold from his arms.

“ _Hush_ ,” Hanzo mumbles, turning his face up for the promised kisses. Jesse rumbles out a laugh and presses kisses to his cheeks until their lips meet in a soft, wet kiss. They fall silent, arms around each other and legs intertwined. There are few places Hanzo would rather be right now he thinks in utter contentment, until he thinks of the curtain again and he blushes. Perhaps somewhere without that in the room.

McCree catches his eye and grins but thankfully says nothing about his blush and his averted eyes. He reaches over the side of the bed, moving only as far as he needs to grab a bottle of water and crack the lid. Hanzo takes it with a quiet thanks and sips slowly. “Did ya have fun, honey-bunch?” Jesse asks as he settles back on the bed. His hands make their way to Hanzo’s hair, as they always seem to, and he combs through some of the tangles. “I wore ya out pretty good back there.”

“Yes.” Hanzo drops the water and makes himself comfortable against Jesse’s side. He trails his hands through the hair on Jesse’s chest, not quite able to meet his eye. “You did not... dislike your role?”

“Missed seein’ you, n’ kissin’ you.” Jesse kisses his temple now, even as Hanzo snorts and his insides go warm and soft.

“Ridiculous,” he says, winding his arms around Jesse’s waist. “You know that is not what I meant.”

“Don’t know anythin’ of the sort,” Jesse says. “Liked hearin’ ya have fun. It was good, real good. We’ll talk more in the morning but I had fun too, sweetness, and now I’m tired as all get out.”

Hanzo lays his head on McCree’s shoulder and brushes the skin under his finger as he feels his breathing start to go slow and deep. “Thank you,” he says when Jesse is almost asleep. Jesse shifts just enough that he can press another kiss to his hair, and Hanzo falls asleep with his smile against his skin.


End file.
